The Next Quest
by yoyoyo1
Summary: An unknown demigod shows up at Camp Half - Blood. Children of Big Three goes on quest to find answers. I do not own PJatO or HoO


Chapter 1:

"Percy, please find Thalia, Nico, and Jason," said Chiron. Percy nodded and walked away. He walked straight to Zeus' cabin to see if Jason and Thalia are still here. The forty steps that he took to get to Zeus' cabin were quite boring, almost excruciating. Percy couldn't stop thinking why Chiron would give such a brief message for the children of the Big Three. It is never good when we have to meet.

Percy walked straight through the door of the cabin and said," Chiron wants to see us at the Big House. Be quick and bring Nico with you." He left walked out of the cabin and slowly started to jog his way to the Big House. He liked the way the cool wind blew and he liked how refreshing it felt when it was 70 degrees out.

Finally, Percy arrived at the Big House at sat down at his normal seat during the War Council meetings. Just sitting there brought back bad memories, but he was too focused on what Chiron could want to say to think about the bad memories. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:30. He continued to sit there for a few minutes before I saw Nico's shaggy black hair right outside the door frame. Percy got out of his chair and walked outside to notice that there was an unusual boy that everyone was staring at.

A satyr walked up to Percy and said," That boy smells really powerful. The last time I smelled something like that was when Grover and I were at Yancy Academy. Yeah, I was there when you had your little fight with Nancy Bobfit, but my mission was to stay there and scout for other demigod blood."

Percy replied," Very interesting." He walked away towards Jason to ask him a question.

"I know what you are thinking, Percy. The answer is no, I haven't seen anything like him before. The way he goes about things doesn't clearly state he is either Roman or Greek. The one thing I can tell for sure is that he is the son of something really powerful. He doesn't seem like a son of Zeus/Jupiter." Jason interrupted.

Percy replied," Yeah I know he doesn't seem like a son of Poseidon either. I have a feeling that he might not be Roman or Greek."

"That can't be good, can it?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so; maybe this is related to something that Chiron wanted to speak to us about." Percy said.

"Maybe, but let's go get Nico and Thalia. We really need to talk to this guy to see if he knows anything and then talk to Chiron." Jason said.

Both guys walked towards Nico. Nico sort of understood them without a word being muttered, so they moved on towards Thalia. Thalia was a little different; she couldn't understand our mental communications.

Nico finally spoke up and said," We have a weird feeling about this new kid and think that it was related to what Chiron wanted to say to us. We are heading over there now, so let's get going."

Thalia followed as we all left. We walked to Chiron who was standing right next to Mr. D watching Clarisse trying to interrogate the new boy.

"Hey Chiron, is this related to why you wanted to meet with us?" Thalia asked.

"Sort of Thalia. I have a feeling that this boy is from another civilization of gods that are exactly like our gods. I want you four to go on a secret quest to find their center, kind of like their Olympus and their Camp Half – Blood. I want you guys to try and find as much information as possible. Oh yeah, by the way guys, don't take Annabeth with you." Chiron replied.

"Why?" Percy asked. Annabeth always went with them on quests like these. She had to; she is the daughter of Athena,

"Percy, my boy, you will understand when your quest is over. Now go pack now for your quest. I'll take care of the Annabeth situation, she will understand." Chiron said.

Percy walked away with his head down and a frown on his face. He obviously wasn't happy, but he had to deal with it. Nico and Jason followed him out, but Thalia stayed behind.

"There is another reason why Annabeth can't go on this quest. What is it?" Thalia asked.

Chiron answered," Thalia, I fear that Annabeth has been a different lately. She may be under some sort of influence. Please do not tell Percy."

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain won't worm anything out of me." Thalia said.

"Thank you Thalia." Chiron said.

Thalia walked back to her cabin and wondered what could have possibly happened to Annabeth. But she shrugged off. Thalia was hoping to get some rest before they left on their mission. She found a backpack on the floor of her cabin and began packing a few important items like nectar, ambrosia, weapons, and drachma coins. After that she put in a spare change of clothes. When she finished packing, she jumped on to her bed and fell right asleep.

Jason, who was on the other side of the cabin, was quite shocked when he saw that Thalia was sound asleep. It made him want to sleep even more, but he had to finish packing first.


End file.
